


Waitress

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Credit card fraud is a victimless crime. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waitress

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "denial" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2008.

Carol flashes the customer her brightest "big tip" smile as she scoops up his credit card. She needs the money -- her ex-husband hasn't paid child support in months, and Rose started sniffling this morning. She can't afford to take a day off work to look after a sick kid.

She wonders why the other guy calls him "Dean" when his name is Harvey Walters. A middle name? She gets his driver's license because Mr. Brett has promised to fire her if they get one more bad credit card.

The tip is an impressive ten bucks. Things are looking up.


End file.
